caught_in_the_crossfirefandomcom-20200214-history
Rocketeer
"Bet you can't catch me." - '''Rocketeer' History Early Life Cliff Secord was born in Los Angeles California, to an unknown couple. He spent most of his childhood in foster care, under the guardianship of an abusive foster father and mother. He ran away from this foster family at the age of 13 and came to be the ward of Alan 'Peevie' Peabody, an airplane mechanic and former stunt pilot. It was in the years proceeding this event that he met Jenny Blake. Sometime after he turned 18, Cliff enlisted with the Air Force. Leader of his own squadron, he was renowned for his heroic and impossible feats in the sky as ''Captain Cliff Secord. 5 years into his service he was approached by Lyle Gaines with a security job offer from S.T.A.R. Labs. S.T.A.R. Labs and Becoming the Rocketeer After signing off on the job offer from S.T.A.R. Labs, Cliff moved to Metropolis, a city that became his home for years to come. There it was revealed to him the true nature of his job, and he proceeded to begin training in gymnastics, parkour, weaponry, martial arts, advanced tactile and mobile spy craft, and aviation with the use of a jet pack. Cliff grew closer to Lyle Gaines, the man who oversaw his training and the original person to hold the mantle of the Rocketeer. When his training was complete, Cliff had officially taken up the mantle of the Rocketeer, replacing Lyle. During his first few years he gained a partner and best friend in fellow agent Malcolm Brody. Less than a few years into his career as a tier 1 agent, he came into contact with Team Supreme during a crisis in Little Bohemia. Enhancement Doctor Sarah Charles approached Cliff, because of his far reaching experience with meta humans, and invited him to be the first subject for an experimental enhancement procedure which he underwent. The process rendered Cliff the pinnacle of human development, both physically and mentally. Cliff was later introduced to Dr. Harrison Wells, who had recently transferred to the Metropolis Division from Central City to oversee Doctor Charles and act as handler for Cliff and the top tier agents. Cliff currently serves as a liaison for the Team and S.T.A.R. Labs. Personality Although he is calm and collected, and fully aware and confident of his abilities, Cliff knows he is human and fallible and does not want to die. He is a practical, determined and decisive man, a man who weighs the merit of people by intangible elements such as courage and discipline. The aviator spends little time rationalizing, analyzing and categorizing things. Instead he acts on what he thinks is right and doesn't need to weigh the pros and cons. His fight is not for any assortment of large principals. What he fights for, he fights for because he finds value in it and because he wants to. However, he is prone to a nature of brutality toward criminals when he is emotionally compromised. Appearance Cliff is a man of tall stature, standing at 6ft2", with fair hair and cold, blue eyes, strong facial features and a lean physique. Often people describe him as having charming features, and the strong figure and posture of a soldier. Romances Cliff is currently in a loving relationship with his teammate Jade McCoy . *'Jenny Blake :' Cliff's first loving relationship, Cliff first met Jenny in highschool. Over time they became inseperable; often confiding to each other in solitary instead of generalising with others and skipping school days to be with each other. Several years after having parted ways with broken hearts at the ages of 18, the two reunited in Metropolis where their relationship continued once more before coming to an end after tragic events took place in both their lives. *'Jade McCoy' : Sometime after having separated from Jenny, Cliff started growing strong hidden feelings for Jade. This was attributed to by their close bond as friends and a concealed fatal attraction between them. Much of these feelings lead him to developing obnoxious resentment towards her for her many actions surrounding the Amazon invasion, resentment which he conveyed towards her in his anger. Some time into the invasion, after a heartfelt argument at STAR Labs wherein he disowned her, Cliff was fatally wounded in a battle, and Jade rescued him from the brink of death. They later spent the night together, a night that ignited the spark of their eternal love. Powers and Abilities Powers (Post Procedure) *'SL-Enhancement Procedure:' Cliff has no metahuman powers, although as a result of the SL-Enhancement, he has been transformed into a 'Perfect' specimen of human developement and conditioning. Although the effects of the procedure remain definite, Cliff maintains an overall healthy lifestyle including a regular excercise regimen and diet. **'Enhanced Strength: '''Cliff's muscle strength and endurance has been augmented to the extent of enabling him to lift approximately 1-2 metric tonnes. In combat, his strength allows for him to send ordinary humans flying with mere punches and kicks. This strength also extends to his legs, allowing him to leap 20ft in the air in a single bound and 10ft without a running start. **'Enhanced Speed: Cliff can run and move at speeds that are superior to the finest Olympic Athletes. He has been noted to have, very briefly, run at about 65.2mph during an exercise; however, his Achilles tendon was torn because the strain put on his body was unsustainable. **'Enhanced Durability: '''Cliff's bones have been rendered virtually unbreakable due to an ossification process and his muscles and body tissue are far denser than that of an ordinary human being. This means he can survive falls from heights that would otherwise be fatal and take blows from beings of low superhuman strength. **'Enhanced Agility: '''Cliff is able to coordinate his body with perfect balance, flexibility and dexterity. **'Enhanced Reflexes: '''Cliff's reaction time is estimated to be 20 milliseconds. On multiple occasions he has managed to dodge point blank gunfire and when asked by a fellow agent how he was able to do so, Cliff responded simply by saying he can "just see faster". **'Enhanced Stamina: 'Cliff's body eliminates the excessive build up of fatigue toxins in his muscles. He can exert himself at peak capacity for hours on end without showing any signs of fatigue. **'Enhanced Healing: '''Cliff is i'mmune to most if not all infections, diseases and disorders; also he cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestrial diseases. For Cliff, cuts and bruises heal within hours and even fatal gunshot wounds mend within a few days. **'Enhanced Mental Process: His mental performance has been greatly enhanced, allowing his mind to operate in the most efficient and rapid manner possible. Cliff also possesses an eidetic memory, meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall. **'''Enhanced Senses: '''His senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are at the highest possible limits of human potential. Abilities *'Master Combatant: '''Cliff excels in many forms of martial practices. Before completing his formal training he defeated his instructor, Lyle Gaines, a superb combatant in his own right, in an intense one-on-one duel. The Rocketeer's fighting style incorporates Boxing, Muay Thai, Aikido, Judo, Taekwondo and Wing Chun. He has fought and stalemated the likes of Deadbolt, Nightbow and Black Peacock. A combination of his strength and skill make Cliff a menacing opponent in hand to hand combat. **'Aerial Combat: His use and training with a jetpack has made him proficient in aerial combat as well. **'Weapons Proficiency:' Cliff is an expert in the use of numerous types of weaponry. *'Master Acrobat: '''Even before his serum enhancement, Cliff had honed his acrobatic skill to exceptional levels; Training in gymnastics and parkour for years to better coordinate with the use of his jetpack. *'Expert Marksman: Cliff is very well versed in the use of firearms. *'Advanced Tactician and Strategist: '''Cliff is an accomplished strategist, with a brilliant ability to think outside of the box. He is able to alter any plans to fit the needs of any changing situation. *'Expert Pilot: 'Amanda Waller has stated that Cliff is the most skilled pilot on the planet. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Uniform: The Rocketeer adorns a fire-proof/heat resistant suit constructed from nomex thread and kevlar fibre. The lightweight suit provides resistance to small arms fire and has advanced flexibility for close quarters combat. *'Bettie': The jetpack he utilizes, nicknamed 'Bettie', allows him to accomplish the feat of flying without any super human or magical powers and abilities. Weapons: *'SL-7 Pistols:' Custom pistols designed and made specifically for higher tier agents within S.T.A.R. Labs, these pistols can accomodate various types of ammunition scaling in 5.7mm's. They have an automatic stun mode with replenishing shock rounds as well. *'Utility Belt (With holsters):' A modified utility belt made to fit two holsters on either side of the waist line. Pouches generally able to carry all types of pistol rounds; i.e: Tracers, darts, sticky microphone rounds etc... Gallery